1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising iodotrifluoromethane and at least one stabilizer. The stabilized compositions may be useful in cooling systems as replacements for existing working fluids with higher global warming potential.
2. Description of Related Art
New environmental regulations on refrigerants have forced the refrigeration and air-conditioning industry to look for new refrigerants with low global warming potential (GWP).
Replacement refrigerants (and other working fluids) are being sought that have low GWP, low toxicity, non-flammability, reasonable cost and excellent performance.
Iodotrifluoromethane (CF3I) has been proposed as a refrigerant, alone or in mixtures. To prevent possible instability of the iodotrifluoromethane at the extremes of system operation (especially at high temperatures), it is desirable to add specific compounds that increase the stability (e.g., stabilizers) of iodotrifluoromethane in refrigeration, air-conditioning, and heat pump systems and the like.
The present invention provides a stabilized composition comprising at least one fluoroiodide that may be useful as a low GWP working fluid or refrigerant.